Flame Atronach (Online)
|attacks = |resistance = |loot = Elemental Essence Smoldering Ember Heart (rare collectible) |location = See below |province = Coldharbour Cyrodiil Hammerfell High Rock Skyrim |region = Coldharbour Craglorn Cyrodiil Rivenspire Stonefalls The Rift |quest = See below |dlc = Base }} Flame Atronachs are Daedra that appear in . Background The flame atronach floats off the ground, wreathed in fire as it spins and twirls with ease. Comfortable both in melee and at range, the flame atronach can lob deadly balls of fire, and it radiates a continuous burning aura, making it quite dangerous at any distance. Unwary adventurers may also find themselves scorched by the Daedra's most impressive attack, a geyser of flames that erupts from the ground. The flame atronach can even be deadly once defeated, when it explodes in a last-ditch effort to destroy its attackers. Attacks *Flare: *Radiance: *Lava Geyser *Combustion: When defeated, the atronach explodes, dealing flame damage. Quests *Climbing the Spire *Critical Mass (repeatable) *Elemental Army *Field of Fire – protect Chorrol from the Fire Atronachs pouring from the lava fissure *Fires of Battle *Hall of Judgment (Court of Contempt quest) *Halls of Torment *Razor's Edge *Rending Flames *Restoring the Guardians *The Death of Balreth *Valley of Blades Locations *Dark Anchors (non-specific regions) *Ash Mountain, Stonefalls *The Banished Cells II, Auridon *Blessed Crucible, The Rift *Burned Estate, Cyrodiil *Ceyatatar, Cyrodiil *Chorrol, Cyrodiil *City of Ash, Greenshade *Court of Contempt, Coldharbour *Crow's Wood, Stonefalls *Crypt of Hearts, Rivenspire *Halls of Torment *Maelstrom Arena, Wrothgar *Molavar, Craglorn *Spellscar, Craglorn *Sunscale Strand, Shadowfen *The Moonless Walk, Coldharbour *Tower of the Vale, Auridon *The Banished Cells, Auridon *The Chill Hollow, Eastmarch *The Vault of Haman Forgefire, Coldharbour *The Wailing Prison, Coldharbour *Tormented Spire, Stonefalls *Valley of the Blades (Unknown) *Vaults of Madness *White-Gold Tower * Variations *Blaze (Ash Mountain) *Brimstone (Tormented Spire) *Cold-Flame Atronach (The Moonless Walk variant) *Dark Ember (City of Ash Boss) *Flame Colossus (Veteran City of Ash) *Hatewarden (Tormented Spire) *Lava Atronach (Blessed Crucible variant) *Magdra Ibrai (Molavar) *Magdra Tigun (Spellscar) *Ragebinder (Ash Mountain) *Rulantaril's Construct (Crow's Wood) *The Planar Inhibitor, White-Gold Tower Trivia *Flame Atronachs are briefly mentioned in The Source of Power.The Source of Power *Flame Atronachs are also briefly mentioned in Powering the Dark Anchors.Powering the Dark Anchors Gallery Flame Atronach Concept Art.jpg|Flame Atronach concept art Flame Atronach In-game Model.jpg|Flame Atronach in-game model Flame Atronach (Online).jpg|Flame Atronach Flame Atronach variant.jpg|Coldharbour Flame Atronach Two Flame Atronachs.jpg|Two Flame Atronachs Flame Atronach Online.jpg Flame Atronach (Online) - Profile.png Bugs *Killing Flame Atronachs during the "Soul Shriven in Coldharbour" quest will not count towards the Slayer in Oblivion challenge. **This bug has since been altered, as Flame Atronachs no longer appear during this quest. Appearances * * * * ** ** de:Flammen-Atronach (Online) es:Atronach de las llamas (Online) ru:Огненный атронах (Online) uk:Вогняний атронах (Online) Category:Online: Daedra Category:Atronach Races Category:Online: Coldharbour Creatures Category:Online: Craglorn Creatures Category:Online: Cyrodiil Creatures Category:Online: Deshaan Creatures Category:Online: Greenshade Creatures Category:Online: Shadowfen Creatures Category:Online: Stonefalls Creatures Category:Online: Rivenspire Creatures Category:Online: The Rift Creatures Category:Imperial City: Creatures Category:Orsinium: Creatures Category:Orsinium: Wrothgar Creatures